The present invention relates to a device for transporting objects.
Lattice boxes or pallet containers in which objects produced in production facilities are placed are known for the storage and transport of objects. As a result, the objects are disordered and are difficult to remove in an automated fabrication process. In addition, the objects can be damaged during transport and/or when filling the lattice boxes.
Transport devices are known in which the objects are placed in fixed magazines. By this means the objects can be positioned exactly for a subsequent removal and are additionally protected from damage. However, such transport devices are not flexible and the magazines can only be used for objects of predetermined size.
DE 41 39 761 discloses a transport device for goods in which a frame-shaped circumferential frame is mounted on a supporting surface. The frame comprises supports and traverses on which retainers for supporting objects are mounted which can be fixed in different positions. Transporting and retaining heavy objects is only possible to a limited extent with this structure. Due to the frame-shaped configuration of the frame the accessibility from the side is made difficult.